The Two Sisters
by Destiny princess 024
Summary: Usagi with (not saying who is/are they) is back and meeting new friends and new ally... Find Out! With her old comrades who is leading their allegiance still with her... and the new other ally. Sorry not saying for a while for order to you discover... This is our first story please follow us...


Past Present and Future

It's our very own first story here in Sailor Moon. We have done our best to do this! It's a 2 sided love story. This is the season 1 with season 2 we create (actually I'm not the only one who create this story and my friend who is interested in this). The sisters are reincarnate with the others. This is how our story begins.

Just sit, read and relax free suggestion, comments and judgment.

Chapter 1 the story begins…

The city was silent, people are sleeping, but one named Usagi is awake.

"Why always those dreams always keep me scared, sad and always making me cry?" She is staring at the moon like she was depending an answer in it. She sighs. She was stretching her arms and yawn. "Maybe I can sleep now right?" Then she crawls in the bed and fell asleep.

Then someone is hiding in the shadows, watching her. "You will be mine someday, dear Serenity sleep well my princess." Then he looks at her one last time then vanishes.

(SisTers)

She hold to her chest and crumpled the sheets. "What was that horrible nightmare just keep making me scared. It's awful! It's like it was true that it happened. Weird." She was gasping. She looks at her She closed her eyes and breath heavily. "It's only 2:50 a.m. I will sleep again tomorrow will be a long day." She closed her eyes and get back to sleep.

(SoKa)

"Did you get the Ginzuishou, Jadeite? From Sailor Moon or Eclipse." Queen Beryl said holding and looking at her crystal ball.

"Iie, Beryl-sama Gomenasai." He said bowing and kneeling while answering.

She gets furious. "Then when and how will you get it?" shouting at him.

"Give me a chance Beryl-sama and I will get it." He said lowering his voice.

"Okay I will give you a chance Jedeite. Be careful the 2 sisters is very powerful."

"Arigatou Beryl-sama for the advice." Last he said then vanishes quickly.

(KaSo)

Outside the Arcade.

"Whoa I have detention again and have a low score. Mama wouldn't let me to give me a chance." She said throwing her paper.

"Hey watch where are you throwing a paper.. Whoa a low score (then putting down the test paper and looking at the girl in front of him.) You must study a lot harder." He said.

"Thank you Mister but mind your own business. It's none of your concern." She took the paper and walking away from him.

"Whoa, weird She feels so familiar. Nevermind, geez your acting weird Chiba Mamoru!" He scowled himself.

They walk in the opposite way.

She was mad but...

Then she see the kids are playing on the black cat She stop and yelled on them.

"Hey what are you doing at her?" Running at the cat and the kids run away before she could get near at them. She held her for comfort the cat wiggling her hands signaling in her forehead to put out the band-aid that the kids put on her. "Okay let's put out this thing okay?" Then she carefully put out the band-aid carefully and She see the crescent moon on her forehead. And the cat jump the way out from her hair and stare at her. Then she walks backwards. She asked nervously. "Hey kitty why are you looking at me like that?"

The cat looks away and closed her eyes. "Meow." She looks at her adoring and lovely.

Then someone broke their attention a kid running at them

"Mama" she smiled and cheerfully shout while running.

"What the… did I heard someone calling me mama?" She asked herself.

"Yes your right, mama." She pants and minutes ago she hug her tightly.

The cat "ahem" then she bowed before She speak. "Your right your majesty. She is your daughter."

"Nani!.. Matte! a second first I see a kid and calling me mama, second the cat talk. Maybe I'm just dreaming? Or I'm getting crazy?" She said to herself thinking and putting her hand over her chin.

Luna scowled. "Your right, you're not dreaming or so whatever. This is the truth your highness."

"Then why are you calling me 'your highness' I'm just a middle schooled teenager."

"Because your mother told me to stay with you give advice guard you and protect you all the times." She all said to her.

"Who's my mother?" She asked. She sit up above her right.

"I'm Luna (she introduces herself especially. She is a the royal guardian of Princess Serenity daughter of the Silver Millennium or Moon Kingdom. Her mother is Queen Serenity. She is the heiress of their own kingdom). Your mother is the Queen of the moon, Queen Serenity. You are the heiress to the throne of the Silver Millennium or Moon Kingdom. Princess Serenity as they called you."

"So I am a princess? Right!" She cheerfully said.

"Yes your highness (she chuckled) After 1 thousand years ago you didn't change. Just the simple, humble, loving princess Serenity."

She kneeled at the child.

She pouted and crossed her arm. She put her hand on her chest. "I am your daughter Princess Usagi Small Lady Serenity. The great rulers of Crystal Tokyo Neo Queen Serenity and King Endymion. At this time you was Usagi Tsukino and Mamoru Chiba. So I am Chibiusa Tsukino-Chiba." She said with a joyful and proud face.

She blushes. She was speechless. "What the-" she was getting angry now.

"Watch your tongue Princess." Luna shouted.

"Fine fine." She mutter.

"Anyways I will give you something important." Then with the flash 's eyes a brooch appeared.

The Ginzuishou of Chibiusa was reacting with Usagi's brooch and it changes the gold change into pink with the different colors of gems in each side of the stars and a crescent moon at the center.

"Wow a beautiful brooch." She said amazed.

"Now we must find the Ginzuishou." Luna said.

"Mama henshin. " Chibiusa command.

"Um, Moon Crystal Power Makeup!" She said loud and cleared.

"Shugoi! " The child couldn't believe.

Then she transformed. "I guess I'm back with a mission."

"Daijoubu, Mama." Chibiusa smiled wonderfully.

"Now remember where did you last see the Ginzuishou you must remember it! " Luna encouraging said.

She closed her eyes and meditate to think where did she last see her crystal. Flashbacks are coming back, clearely. Tears falling from her eyes. Then her crystalline tears formed as the shining, beautiful Ginzuishou.

They are shock and open mouthed.

Then the Ginzuishou was placed on her brooch many memories begin to see and know. But the one is blurred she can't see the image of the girl. If She was asking for help. Then she asked. "Luna have you ever know that I have an sister?"

"Let's see but nothing I can't see." She answered.

Chibiusa will speak but she remembered that she promise Pluto that She can't say anything unless that could mess the timeline.

"Are you saying something Chibiusa?" Usagi asked

"Nothing mama." She shook her head.

"Good now unhensin." She commanded, softly.

She unhensin.

(SisTer)

She was walking while someone she bumped in.

She was now seeing the child She bump in She tried to stand the child but She put a hand on her mouth.

A child that looks like her .

"Gomen nasai are you alright? " Hinagiku said standing the child. Fixing her clothes.

"Mama. " the child embrace her.

She was shocked. "Are you saying the truth, kiddo?"

She pouted crossing her arms. "Of course kids don't lie, Mama."

"Okay but I am not really sure if you can call me in to that," Hinagiku said with a sigh.

"Mama, please save Papa!" she begged with her tears are about to fall

"N-na-nani? what do you mean by that? " she asked with curiousity

"Please he's evil he's been brainwashed by the one who called wiseman." tears falling down to her chubby cheeks.

"But what should I do?" She kneeled at her carefully. Asking her what to do.

"Mama you forgot you were a sailor senshi?" She asked her rubbing her eyes.

"What do you mean by that? I'm not a sailor senshi or so whatever. I am just an average and ordinary teenager." She said with a calm voice.

"No, your not your highness." The white cat jump over infront of her, bowing.

"Nani! Masaka! a talking white with a crescent moon on her forehead! " she said while she was very shocked.

"I'm not talking white cat my name is Artemis. Your Princess Misaki of the Silver Millenium or the Moon Kingdom you are the heiress to the thrown of your mother Queen Serenity. Queen of the Moon." he said proud.

"Ando I forgot to introduce myself I amYuki your daughter Princess Hinagiku Lady Yuri. Daughter of the magnificent Queen Misuki and King Demando of the Silver Millenium. Simple Mitsuko Shimayaku- Kurotsuki." She said smiling proud at her self

"What I am a princess? No way! And I have a child. No way! " she said. hysterically.

"Yes mama you are You are also called as Sailor Eclipse."

"Sailor Eclipse? "

Then a brooch appeared and the Crystal of the child and reacting with her brooch. Then it change gold with the star and a small moon adorning in different kinds of gems.

"Hensin" Artemis said

"Um, Eclipse star princess power makeup!" She said loud and clear.

"Shugoi!" the child said while watching her transform

"Then what's next! "

"Focus your mind to remember when the Silver Crystal you last seen." he said

She closed her eyes concentrating where did she last seen the Silver Crystal. Then memories flashback. Tears falling at her eyes and like Sailor Moon crystallize tear and it form as the Silver Crystal.

And it place at her brooch. They was awesome in shock.

She rubs her eyes with a hankerchief.

"We and your mother is so proud to you. You are very brave and strong to do that. " he said proudly and smiling.

"Hey where's my sister?" She asked him.

"We will find her. Soon." He answered. 'And I can see my sweet Luna again'

"Okay unhensin Mama. " Mitsuko told her.

In one touch in her brooch she untransformed.

"Okay let's go home and I need my rest."

_-_-_#_#_-_#_#_#_-

"Two senshi unbelievable what's about this Sailor Eclipse She looks so familiar." He said his right hand over his chin and crossed leg, sitting at his chair.

"I wonder who's that. I really want to know, who is the Sailor Eclipse that they are talking about. " He said interestingly.

Then few days later, Usagi, Ami, Rei, and Makoto are walking together at the city park,. While walking, Usagi is kind of spacing out. Makoto and the others noticed it.

"are you feeling alright Usagi?" Makoto asked then she looked at Usagi.

Usagi didn't answered Makoto's question so she repeated the question.

"Usagi, are you feeling alright?"

"...? What?" Usagi asked

"you're kind of spacing out Usagi. Is there a problem?" Ami explained

"well, I'm thinking of something" she replied

"well, what is it?" Rae asked with her eyebrows raised up

"well, when I remembered my past, in my memory, there is someone standing in front of me" she replied "well, who is it?" Ami asked

"I don't know. The picture is so blurry that, I can't tell who she is." Usagi replied

Then suddenly, Luna came out of nowhere. And looked at the girls

"Hey there guys! What are you all doing?" Luna asked

"well, we are just walking here in the park when we noticed that Usagi is spacing out. " Makoto replied

"Maybe it's because of Usagi's weird reaction on when she remember all of her memories, she still is emotional, I think." Luna said.

"But if's that's what she thinks. Why didn't she told us? I think Usagi is hiding something. " Ami said.

"Yes your right, Ami." Minako said.

"Whoa Minako you scared us!" They said.

"I'm sorry I see that she's different lately something she has to reveal what's she's keeping things." Minako said.

Usagi placing her hands at Minako's shoulder. "And then?"

They is quiet for a while.

"Mama we must find someone. She is a very important person to you." Chibiusa

"Who is she? Is she related to me?" She asked to her pleading to tell her.

"I'm sorry but you must find on your own Mama." Chibiusa said with a sigh.

"It's okay. It's not your fault either. Please do me a favor."

"Okay Mama what is it?"

"Don't say it to them, Okay, not now." She smile

"Okay" she said with a big too.

(NegaVerse)

"I see the two is coming back. They are called Sailor Moon and her sister Sailor Eclipse." He said drinking his wine.

"But Sailor Eclipse looks familiar. Of course she is the sister of princess Serenity. Don't worry I will break free the spell that Endymion gave to you."

"And Serenity do too." Queen Beryl said while walking them.

"I don't want to fight with you but only the two of us can separate them _together._" He said drinking the wine.

"Your right." She said

**Author's Note: Hey I'm not the one only writing this so please support us. Please review and tell me what's wrong, I'm nervous and shaking this our first story that we make. Were only grade 7. Have a good day. This is not only Sailor Moon I add some characters my bestfriend wants this so I support with it. Please Revie babye. Good luck!**


End file.
